


Headlights

by aristos_asphodels



Series: Jesse/Dante Mini Fic Series [2]
Category: Fence (Comics)
Genre: Consensual, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Secret Relationship, fic ends right before they do anything, this is all just tender fluff tbh, time jump from Little Sheep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristos_asphodels/pseuds/aristos_asphodels
Summary: Dante and Jesse drive far away from King's Row and Exton so they can go on their scheduled date. These dates are their only times to openly love one another and feel no pressures of parents, school, or fencing. Jesse, however, is especially nervous.





	Headlights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes I'm back on my Jesse/Dante bullshit because I love them very much. Since we haven't met these two yet and I have no clue what Jesse's true personality is going to be like, I'm going to say that if he ends up being ooc it's cause he was nervous. There's no sex bc I don't wanna jump any guns and I'm not even sure how okay Pacat is with fics concerning Fence in the first place. For now enjoy some angsty teenagers and tender fluff.  
> Please excuse my shitty writing. It's no beta'd and also im just...bad at writing lmaooo rip my soul.  
> And of course, special thanks to Pacat and Johanna. <3

“We should go back,” Jesse spoke after he lowered the volume on the car stereo. The Cure was being played through a mix CD Dante made, and Jesse couldn’t believe that he even knew who was singing. He would have never recognized the band before Dante. 

Dante continued humming the lyrics to himself. Driving silently towards the setting sun on the seemingly endless road. Shadows casted over the roadway from the towering evergreens lining the side of the highway. Jesse turned his body in the passenger seat to face Dante, who had a pout forming on his lips. 

Gripping at the cuffs of his hoodie -he should say  _ Dante’s  _ hoodie because technically it  _ is  _ Dante’s, but he’s also technically not getting his hoodie back- and pulling them over his hands as his body forced a shiver. Dante turning the heat up was instantaneous; a natural reaction even though he had not been looking over, but observing enough to make sure Jesse remained comfortable. 

“So you heard what I said,” Jesse asked. The humming grew louder. “Don’t ignore me.” 

A heavy sigh. “We’ve planned this for a month and we’re nearly halfway. And now you want to go back?” His apparent annoyance evoked Jesse’s shoulders and hips to fidget. He went sinking back into his seat, hugging at his arms. His heart had been pounding the whole day, but now it was beating vehemently against his eardrums. Closing his eyes he tried taking steady breaths in pursuit of keeping away a panic attack. It was going to be fruitless. His nerves were too unsteady. 

Dante had been glancing over several times, drumming his fingers against the wheel, unsure of what to say. Words weren’t his strong suit. Jesse threw his hood up and faced out the window. “You wanna turn around? It’s not a big deal, I’m just an asshole,” Dante asserted. 

Grabbing at the edge of his hood Jesse turned, revealing his face and whispered “you are.” 

An unexpected laugh released from Dante, “I’m glad we can agree on that,” but when he received a glare in return his laughter died down. “Okay,” he said wistfully. “I’ll take you back to your dorm.” The car held an uncomfortable muteness. 

Dante made a U-turn on the empty, two-lane highway flicking on his turn signal as he did so. A shout from both boys erupted when Jesse, in a rush, grabbed at the wheel and swerved the car to remain in the lane. Dante’s impala made an awful skidding sound as the car swerved, tires squealing when the break was subsequently pressed. Jesse went forward against the dashboard, only avoiding having his head knocked because of of an arm being thrown out to protect him. 

They’re breathing ran heavy and rapid with adrenaline. The car sat still and angled awkwardly on the road. Had it not been for Dante the car would have ran off the road. There was an eerie sensation flowing through both their bodies as they thought  _ it would have flipped _ . 

Aggression ran through Dante’s nerves as his left hand gripped harshly at the wheel, while dropping his other from Jesse’s chest. The car was set in park. Running his hands through his hair he mumbled asking if Jesse was okay, whose response was several bouncy nods. His lips pressed together then softly said “I’m not going to yell at you.” More bouncy nods. Jesse’s hair fell down into his face. “I’m trying to speak as calmly as I can,” he was making an attempt at being reassuring. “Don’t you ever fucking grab the wheel like that again. The wheel is extra fucking sensitive; just a small nudge makes it turn and you nearly ran us off the road.” 

The stereo was still playing and Jesse was rigid in his seat. He was mumbling something out and spoke softly when asked to speak up, “I would have had my dad pay for the car if it wrecked.” 

“I don’t give a shit about the fucking car, Jesse,” Dante shouted. “That’s not why I’m pissed.” 

“Well I’m sorry I fuck everything up and can never do anything right.” 

Turning his body to face Jesse, he grabbed at the his shoulder, forcing him to look at his face. “Don’t you start that fucking bullshit with me.” 

“If  _ you  _ had just turned the car around when I first asked,” Jesse’s tone encroaching into disputatious.

“Don’t you fucking dare pull that blame-game shit on me.” 

“This isn’t ‘blame-game,’ I don’t do that,” and Dante rolling his eyes replied ‘yeah’ a few times and ‘sure.’ Only furthering the argument. “Stop making me feel like shit. I asked you to turn the car around.” 

“And I was! That’s what I was doing Jesse. You wanted to go back to your dorm and contemplate our relationship and whether or not it was worth it. And then you wouldn’t talk to me for days saying ‘oh I can’t or we’ll get caught.’” Opening his mouth Jesse tried to interrupt, but Dante silenced him with a warning glare. “I’m expected to drop everything when you call and by the end of hanging out with you, you rush out or away and repeat the same damn cycle every week while I sit and long and have to hope that you’re not getting bored with me and It’s…” A long pause followed and Dante pressed his right index finger and thumb against his eyes. His tone softer now he said, “It’s becoming exhausting.” 

Everything was still. Their silences were always like this: always making the air and atoms pause. Biting his lip, Jesse slipped his hood of his head. He unbuckled and slid his hands slow and purposefully up Dante’s arms, pulling him forward their hug met in the middle, and moved his hands up grasping dark brown curls. 

“I’m not bored of you, Dante. I’ll never grow bored of you,” Jesse said, laughing as he did to try and keep tears from escaping. Soft laughter came from the other and their arms were simultaneously squeezing each other tighter. Both boys could feel the other’s heartbeat; rapid beats in their chests. “Fuck, Jesus, you know I can’t grow bored of you. You keep me on my toes so much I’ve considered buying heels,” And they laughed and laughed. 

Laughter dying, Jesse pulled back, placing both his hands on the sides of Dante’s face, pressing their foreheads against each other’s. “Please don’t hate me. I couldn’t stand it,” he pleaded. 

“Fucking Christ, Jesse, you have me so whipped. I could never hate you,” and they both released teary laughter. When some tears escaped Jesse’s eyes, Dante kissed them away. 

They both sat back into their own seats, exhaling emphatically. Shaking his head and laughing quietly to himself, “That was quite the rush,” Dante said jokingly as he leaned over and rebuckled Jesse. “So… do you want me to take you back,” he asked, more serious. 

“No. No I don’t. I didn’t mean to cause all this shit either. I’m just on edge today,” Jesse confesses. He receives a brief shrug from Dante,  _ it’s no big deal _ . “It’s just the nerves. My father has been really pushing me on doing better. Especially after that last meet. He’s been,” Jesse let out a stressed laugh, “he’s not been happy. Says I’m ‘distracted.’ Now whenever I’m not training I feel guilty.”

“But also,” Jesse leaned down in front of his seat digging through his backpack. When he was straight again he revealed a CD in a plastic bag. Written on it was ‘ _ Dante’  _ in perfect handwriting and a small heart next to the name. “I’m a bit nervous about today. And our date. I made you this.” Handing it over, it was examined, while both boys were trying to suppress a smile. “You make me so many I thought it’s only fair you be forced to listen to some of mine.” 

“You like my music,” Dante prompted. 

“My dad hates music like yours. ‘Just obnoxious noise.’ Oh don’t look so pissy he’s old fashioned. And maybe your music  _ has  _ grown on me. Only a little.” Jesse was blushing and continued talking to fill any dead air. “It’s got a bit of Gaga. Just from ‘Joanne’ though. I tried to pick songs you would like as well. A fun surprise in the beginning. Mostly more modern pop songs, but I’m not telling you who. I’m going to quiz you on every song that played to make sure you listened.” 

Offhandedly teasing Dante said, “I bet you just grabbed random songs instead of picking a theme,” causing Jesse to puff out his cheeks and became defensive. Dante rescued himself though with a quick kiss and murmuring that he loved anything Jesse made for him. He ejected one of his own mixes and placed the CD in, and waited for it to load. “Thank you. I love it.” 

“You haven’t even listened to it,” Jesse said giggling. 

“I love it.” Track one began. The bumpy beat creating bubbly shockwaves throughout their bodies. Immediately Dante threw his head back groaning with a soft smile on his face. Jesse began giggling excitedly, turning up the song. 

The Beach Boys went blasting through the speakers. Jesse started singing along: “ _ wouldn’t it be nice if we were older? _ ”

Covering his ears to tease, but Dante did not stop the awful singing, only chuckled faintly as the singing continued. 

“ _ And wouldn’t it be nice to live together, in the kind of world where we belong? _ ” Jesse kept on singing, loudly, and purposefully terrible. The click of a buckle sounded, and Dante hastily removed his own seatbelt and jumped onto the other. Screeching in joy, Jesse’s caroling was halted by Dante’s lips. It was a terrible position: both boys too tall. 

Shoulders were playfully slapped, and Jesse was able to get Dante to settle back into his own seat. “Dinner then,” inquired Dante. 

“Yes, please.” 

Buckling up and getting re-situated, he took the car out of park. Straightening the car out before giving it gas and heading down the highway. The next song had started playing. Another upbeat pop; something Dante would never listen to on his own accord. 

“The Smiths,” Dante said as his speed rose as each second passed. The hit seventy miles-per-hour in a matter of several seconds. 

“Hmm?” 

“‘Light Never Goes Out’ by the Smiths. That’s one of the songs you put on the CD,” Dante said. 

Jesse sitting up exclaimed, “no fair!” 

“You should have seen the look in your eyes when I played Smiths for you. All sparkly and delighted. You’re too predictable for a guy like me,” Dante stated, giving an arrogant grin. 

Reaching out, Jesse took the other boy’s hand in his, fingers organically intermixing. “I can be surprising.” Dante hummed in response, disbelief obvious. “When I’m crazy I have you wrapped around my finger.”

Laughing loudly Dante shook his head, “I remember,” He said. His laughter turned to small, diluted chuckles. “I remember,” he repeated, brown eyes flashing against the sunlight. 

The sun was setting against the horizon. Jesse’s fingers were somehow still chilly despite the heat being on. Glancing over, Dante saw the setting sun shining against Jesse’s bright hair. He was looking out the window, his hand pressed against his mouth and eyes soft and sparkling. His large hoodie gave Jesse a smaller appearance. He looked peaceful. Simply happy as they drove along the never ending highway.  

 

***

 

Dinner had been disgustingly sweet. They went to a family owned Italian restaurant and Dante refused to hold back on ordering multiple entrees, despite Jesse’s pleas that he was on a ‘very specific diet.’ Their laughter never ceased once throughout the entire date. Sometimes they offered their food and fed each other. Other times they simply stole food off their plates; playing a light-hearted game of thief with their food.  

Driving home to the dorms, it was quiet in the car. The highway they nearly crashed on was now pitch black besides the illumination from the headlights. Neither had bothered to play any music; the merriment of the date dying down into somber thoughts. ‘Parting is such sweet sorrow’ Shakespeare wrote. It was not a freshman  _ Romeo and Juliet _ unit that helped Jesse understand this. It was Dante, and their constant goodbyes. 

“I need you to pull over,” Jesse’s entire body trembling. His throat felt as if a python was squeezing it until he choked. A worrying glance was spared as to him as Dante pulled off to the side of the deserted, lightless highway. Jesse couldn’t take his wide eyes off the trees. So old and large, ever-expanding. Infinite. They made history and stood in time simply by existing and growing. He trained day-in and day-out in fencing till his feet bleed and his body ached so he too could be infinite and archival. But now his heart, stomach, throat, his everything ached. 

The car was placed in park, and once the break was set Jesse hastily removed his seatbelt and went leaping out of the car. He was immediately followed out by Dante, stepping out on his side and surveying him. 

“Are you sick?”

“Turn the car off,” he sputtered back; much to his disdain. He saw Dante duck down into the car and heard the engine shut off along with the headlights. The only lights left on were the ones inside the car. “Come here,” and Dante came. Rushing to Jesse’s side and caressing his downy, blond hair. 

“You’re trembling.”

“You do that to me,” Jesse whispered. The night air unbelievably quiet, the quivers in his voice could be heard from a mile away, causing a light blush to spread across his cheeks. He never acts so timid, not like this. For Dante, tonight, he’s willing to allow it. To be vulnerable and unsure of himself. Jesse, car door still open, shoved Dante inside. His body went thumping down into the leather seating, then laid out once Jesse pulled the seat lever to push it back and force it to lean all the way back. 

Mind stammering momentarily, Dante could only gawk as Jesse pulled his own shirt off, then began working at his pants. His body thin and defined by muscle, his pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. Then, his jeans felt as if they were tightening. His body understanding before his brain. 

Hastily pulling himself back together, “Jesse have you ever… “

“No,” Jesse promptly sneered back. Then, more sweetly, after he removed his jeans and was standing in the cool night air in nothing but briefs, “No, I… I want you to be my first.” 

“Okay.”

“‘Okay?’ That’s all you have to say,” insisting Jesse. 

“You’re not my first,” Dante murmured. 

“Can you promise you’ll be my last?

“You can’t even promise me last.” 

Biting his lip, Jesse held himself, suddenly embarrassed of himself. “Then can you at least honestly say you love me?” 

“I love you. More than anyone I’ve ever loved,” Dante spoke, voice sincere. 

It was good enough for Jesse because he loved Dante. Maybe they weren’t always going to be together. He couldn’t not expect Dante to leave for college and grow up and find someone new, more interesting, and with less baggage. But he could have this for himself. No matter who they became or where they went or who they were with there would be no denying what Dante was going to be given tonight. 

Shyly Jesse asked, “could you take off your clothes?” 

“You don’t wanna take ‘em off yourself,” Dante asked jokingly. 

“I don’t know how any of this is supposed to work, alright? Just take it all off.” His eyes were staring down the unknown road, avoiding watching Dante. After several long seconds the fumbling of a belt and jeans could be heard. Still avoiding looking he quipped, “Not even going to protest on behalf of my honor?” 

“You’re kidding? I’m seventeen and have the most beautiful boy in the world nearly naked, offering sex, and you think I’m gonna’ protest?” 

“What if I change my mind?”

“Then we’ll stop.”

“Even if we’re halfway through?”

“You ask and I’ll stop.”

“What if you’re right on the verge of,” Jesse began, but was interrupted. 

“I can be an asshole and a piece of shit, but if you tell me stop when we’re fucking then I’m stopping.” 

Covering his mouth with his hand he kept trying to suppress cold shivers. “Don’t call it that. I hate that you just called it that.” Hearing a sigh release from Dante’s lips, Jesse turned and gave a shrieked laugh at seeing Dante completely naked. He’d seen Dante before, in parts, from previous sex acts like hand jobs and oral, but seeing him stark naked, with sex being the goal made him nervous in all kinds of ways: embarrassed, excited, confused, scared, curious. All his nerves in a battle against his emotions. Mumbling out an apology in shaky humiliation, his hand was grabbed and held. A thumb rubbing up and down his knuckles. 

“It’s fine you’re nervous,” Dante reassured, kissing Jesse’s knuckles once he did so. 

“I’m not.” 

“I was nervous my first time. It’s okay to be. And you’re right I shouldn’t have called it ‘fucking.’ I don’t see what we’re about to do as that. It’s much different. It’s better.” Running his hand along Jesse’s arm, he grabbed his other hand that still rested over his mouth and gently pulled him into the car. 

A loud knock came from the car door being shut by Dante as Jesse sat rigid in his lap. The hands began caressing his arms, back, and torso. Breath hitching when Dante’s cold hands brushed his lower abdomen. 

Jesse’s throat began receiving subtle kisses that caused his entire self to quiver in desperation. Teeth nipping at his skin followed by sucking made his entire back tremble. His eyes flicked open in anguish when Dante’s skillful mouth left his neck. 

“I’m gonna' play music. To help you relax. You’re way too tense.” 

“I’m going to enjoy it, right,” Jesse asked shyly. Eyes pleading. 

“I’m going to try my best to make sure you do,” he gave a Jesse a quick peck on the lips. “I’ve done both ways before; given and received. So I understand what’s definitely a ‘no’ for beginners,” Dante reassured. He moved to the side and forward to take out Jesse’s CD (he adored the gift even if it wasn’t the type of music he listened to, but they also needed softer music than pop, and nothing super distracting, but something Jesse would enjoy). He had Jesse hand him a specific mix CD from his glove box, and pushed it in the stereo to play. It was the most recent mix he made for his boyfriend. It had quite a few Smiths songs. One of them being ‘Asleep’ by the Smiths. Smiling, Dante thought  _ we’re really not that different _ . 

Interrupting his thoughts Jesse whined, “I wish you were nervous.”

“I don’t really get nervous. Not often. Even if I did I wouldn’t show, or admit to it.” 

“Could you cry at least? While we’re doing it.”

“You want me to cry?” 

At this inquiry Jesse became bashful,”It would be romantic,” cheeks reddening as he spoke, then gave a little giggle. No reply needed -because he was absolutely  _ not  _ going to cry- Dante gave a tender kiss to Jesse’s angelic lips. Both allowing the kiss to deepen, their lips smacked together and Dante ran his tongue across Jesse’s bottom lips. They could taste each other’s vanilla and coconut lip balm intermixing. Pressing both hands against the side of Dante’s cheeks, he arched and pushed his mouth aggressively into the other’s, opening up and allowing Dante’s tongue in. 

Pulling back Dante continued peppering kisses down Jesse’s chin, throat, and licking and nipping at his collarbone. The music from the stereo was playing lowly, the gentle beat filling the void that Jesse would otherwise would wish to awkwardly fill with taunting words. 

Giving a little whine Jesse whimpered, “how will you do it?”

“With you, gently.” 

“But, in,” he started, swallowing, “That’s not what I’ve seen usually done. In videos.” 

Placing his lips steadily upon Jesse’s lips, Dante ran his lips across Jesse’s cheeks to his ear, biting down on his earlobe. A surprising gasp was released. Dante whispered, “This -what we have- isn’t fucking, remember. It’s better.” When Jesse pulled back, his eyes were a startling blue. His lips swollen and wet. Chest heaving. He gave one nod and wrapped his arms around Dante’s neck, fingers coiling in his hair. 

Before he could kiss him Dante asked, “You brought condoms and lube, right?” 

“Yes,” he said shakily. 

“And you’re absolutely sure?” Allowing himself to think one last time Jesse hid his face in Dante’s neck. Breathing heavily into it, feeling his entire body shake. He wanted it so badly. Not for the sex itself, which he wanted very badly, but mostly he coerced himself into desiring a form of close intensity with Dante; to mix with him. 

“Yes,” kissing him after he whispered the reply. Hand flying up to smack the inner car lights off. Everything illuminate from the blue glow of the stereo playing producing out soft, nineties and eighties alternative, love songs through the speakers. 

They would return to their own dorms. Their own schools. They would lie in bed staring up at the ceiling, grazing their skin and lips remembering the feeling of each other. Until another meeting they could not exist to one another. Jesse’s heart would no longer be allowed to love Dante when he stepped back onto school grounds. It was only in these tender moments when they were alone, no disturbances, no fencing, no  _ pressures _ . 

For now and especially now, Jesse was free to love. And Dante was willing to give him everything. There’d only be love here, and then no more. Until they could meet again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <<33 I appreciate it more than you truly kno!  
> hmu on twitter: @heirofkingsmeet or tumblr: @meet-me-at-kingsmeet (i can't do links im very tech challenged)  
> Thanks again so so so so so so much I hope you enjoyed <<<<3333


End file.
